


The Terrible Things That Happen To Mituna

by Homestuck_Fan_14



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Not Sadstuck, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Abuse, Quadrant Confusion, Self-Harm, Trolls (Homestuck), Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_Fan_14/pseuds/Homestuck_Fan_14
Summary: Mituna was in shock, he felt his lungs burning, his trapped powers trying to escape as he screamed, all he saw while everything faded to black was his Moirail, a wide sadistic grin on the highblood's face, then he finally closed his eyes, for possibly forever before he awakened in a familiar place.==> your name is Mituna Captor. And something is wrong with your quadrants.





	1. why must I always cause these problems?

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been stewing in my noggin for some time now. Sorry if it's shit but it's the most I can do while sick as fuck.

You sat in a corner, crying as you felt your matesprit’s arms around your arms and chest. The tightness she held you with made you almost scream out in pain, you started crying, screaming, kicking and hitting at Latula so she would let you go, you screaming in pain before feeling your eyes turn a dark purple, suddenly the pain increased 20 times more, you screamed out louder and louder, till you felt your throat go raw. You felt another pair of arms around you, you started screaming and kicking at them before hearing his hushed voice, trying to soothe you as he softly talked. “Hey, Tuna calm dovwn it’s just me.” You flinched as you mumbled an apology to him and calmed down some. You felt Latula pull you out of his arms, saying something about how it was getting time to go as she practically dragged you to her hive, you knew that this wasn't going to be good. 

You felt your matesprit hand gripping your shoulder as she spoke. "You know Tun4, you w3r3 4 pr3tty good r3t4rd b3for3 you tr13d to pull th4t sh1t. 1 4ctu4lly st4rt3d to th1nk 1f m3 4nd Kurloz could trust you to k33p th1s 4 s3cr3t, but 1t s33ms th4t you fuck3d up 4g41n c4ptor." You watch as she sighed "w3ll th1s w1ll hurt m3 mor3 th3n 1t'll hurt you. 4ft3r 4ll you d1d do th1s to yours3lf." You winced as you felt her grab your neck tightly.

"7-7UL4..P-PL3453...570P..!" You let out a sob as you were thrown against the bed, your body shaking in fear as translucent honey tinted tears streamed down your face.

"Why should 1? 4ft3r 4ll you d1d 4sk for th1s. Th4t sc3n3 you c4us3d w4s so unc4ll3d for." You felt her foot clamp down on your neck, her heel digging into your skin "hon3stly 1 don't know why 1'm st1ll w1th you. Oh, w41t 1t's b3c4us3 1 c4r3 4nd w4nt to l3t you know 4t l34st som3on3 c4r3s for you." You let out a choked sob as you tried to fight against her.

"7UL4 P-PL3453! 1'M 50RRY!!" You barely managed to choke out those words before she grabbed your face.

"1t's a l1ttl3 too l4t3 for th4t." She growled as she slapped you, hard.

You whimpered as you curled up on the bed as she got off of you.

"You should b3 gl4d 1'm l3tt1ng you off w1th a w4rning, for now. 1n h4lf 4 hour 1 3xp3ct th1s room to b3 cl34n of 4ny tr4c3 you w3r3 h3r3." You watched as she walked away,  most likely to talk to Kurloz.

God how you hated this, but it was your fault after all.


	2. Chapter 2

You had finally finished cleaning, you looked around the place and nodded your head softly, satisfied with your work. You smiled and walked to your room in Latula’s Hive, you pulled on a big oversized sweater and a pair of booty shorts, split red and blue right down the middle, you pulled on a pair of rain boots with little bees all over them.

You looked in the mirror, smiling happily before you noticed the bruise wrapping around your throat, you winced as you brought your hand to it and rubbed it. You knew it would be almost weeks before the bruise healed, but you decided to think about how radical your outfit is.

Porrim had made the sweater and shorts for you when you were sick and didn't want to wear clothes at all, you adored the outfit because of how comfy it is. Sometimes you can't even think of a softer fabric. The sweater was a crop top styled one, with Long sleeves that went past your hands. Your boots Meenah gave you while you were also sick, you were jumping in rain puddles and ended up getting pneumonia. It was good that you were already dead.

You hurriedly grabbed your helmet in one hand and hastily grabbed your skateboard in the other one as you raced down the hall and out the door, you slammed the door shut and hopped on your skateboard, you had to move your floofy hair out of the way of your horn holes to properly put your helmet on.

As soon as you had it on you raced to the nearest person and asked for them to buckle up your helmet, you growled as soon as you realized that the person you asked was Cronus.

He buckled up your helmet before grabbing your head and tilting it upwards “Hovw’d did you get that bruise?”

“0H 7UL4 G4- W417 4 M1NU73 WHY 5H0ULD 1 73LL YU0 0F 4LL P30PL3 H0W D15 H4PP3N3D.”

That was apparently the wrong answer as Cronus growled. “Because I may be a fuckin douche to you but that bruise looks like someone vwas trying to break your windpipe. I can't beliewve I'm saying this but I'm fucking vworried for you an’ your health.”

You started crying as you just crumbled apart “5-5H3 D1D 17… 7UL4 D1D… 5H3 L13K5 70 HUR7 M3...4-4ND 5H3 54Y5 7H47 17’5 MY F4UL7…” you felt arms around you and just cried into the chest that was supplied with the arms, you didn't even notice that you went from outside to inside.

 

~Drawing Obtained!~

I can't figure out how to add a picture so I'll just post the link

https://medibang.com/picture/x11808202126060420004288513#MediBang

 


	3. Some fan service. JK it gets sad but then happy again.

You held onto Cronus, shaking as you spilled everything about what has been going on, you felt something soft move the hair out of your eyes before softly caressing your cheek.

 

You looked up at the seadweller who's lap you were occupying currently, suddenly your lips were matched with another pair of soft pieces of flesh, you felt your face heat up as you leaned into the kiss, not wanting to break it, you thought to yourself how much nicer this kiss is then the one Tula gave you during the past few incidents.

You softly bit the other's lip as you were laid down, before you knew it Cronus was on top of you and grinding his hips against your crotch, before you felt a hand slip into your shorts. You gave a soft look of worry before gasping slightly at the feeling of cronus's hands touch your nook and slowly pull your clothes off of your small body.

You heard him chuckle as you felt something else rub against your nook, something wet. You looked down and saw Cronus' bulge softly massaging the lips of your nook with the tip. Your eyes widened as you felt him start to enter you. You let out a whine as he continued to let his slimy and squirming bulge enter you, you gripped onto him tightly as your vision started to contort.

You screamed and started trying to push Latula off of you, screaming and hitting her crying out that you weren't ready for it to happen yet, you gripped onto the couch as your breathing quickened. You heard your name get called and felt hands shaking you but you continued to scream and cry. Finally you saw who it was that was shaking you. 

You instantly gripped onto Cronus as you shaked. You felt him remove his bulge slowly as to not hurt you, you guessed.

"Tuna..vwhat did she do to you...hovw many times..."

"4L07...1 D0N'7 W4NN4 74LK 480U7 17..."

You felt arms wrap around you as you cried, you continued to cry before you felt him kiss you again.

"Listen tuna...I'll tell everyone what's been happening to you...they'll be severely punished...now do you want to cuddle..?"

You nod as you climbed into his lap, before feeling him pick you up and bring him to his bedroom, you were set down on his bed as he laid down with you. He held you close and pulled a blanket over the both of you, you turned over to face him.

"H3Y CR0NU5?" You asked quietly

"Yea tuna?"

"C4N W3 7RY 7H3 7H1NG W3 W3R3 D01NG 83F0R3 4G41N 50M371M3?"

"course tuna. As long as you don't start hittin' me 'gain." He  gave you a smile that sent shivers up your spine.


	4. Falling for Cronus

You woke up the next morning, holding Cronus’s hand, you know this because his arm was wrapped around you, holding you close. You smiled some and looked up at him, watching the way his fins softly fluttered, how his gills flutter open and shut as he breathed. You let go of his hand and curled up next to him, pulling the blanket over your small body. You smiled some as you rested your head on his chest.

You heard a yawn as you looked up at Cronus, realizing he was awake, you in turn yawned and sat up, rubbing your eyes as your fluffy hair covered them. You jumped when you felt an arm around you, you then calmed down as you remembered where you were.

“Hey Tuna? You ‘kay after last night?” You heard him speak, you nod and just hid in his chest, letting out a shaky sigh as he wrapped his arms around you.

You yawned again and sandwiched yourself between Cronus and the blanket, not ready to get up at all and not wanting him to leave you. You whined when he softly moved you off of him.

“CR0NU5 1 D0N’7 W4N7 YU0 70 L34V3333” he whined as he got dressed “S74Y W17H M3.” you let out a whimper as he left, you curled up in the blanket and tried to fall asleep, being tormented by the thoughts about Latula hurting you again, or worse, hurting Cronus.

After what felt like hours Cronus returned, with a tray of something. You didn't know what it was but it smelt good. You sat up some as he placed the tray in your lap, on the tray was an assortment of fruits in a bowl, a cup of what you think is coffee and a stack of waffles covered in syrup and honey. You smiled as he started petting you.

“WH47’5 D15 F0R?” You asked, confused as to why he was being so nice.

“Just thought you needed some Tuna time pal. After everything that happened you need some comfort, also I feel bad that I triggered something in you.” He smiled as you hugged him

“7H4NK YU0…” he sat next to you as you sipped on the coffee, tasting honey in it, you smiled to yourself as you started eating, being hungry since you didn't eat anything all day yesterday. You sighed when you finished as he kissed your forehead and left.

You blushed before realizing something very important.

You were falling for Cronus.


	5. Latula gets involved

You sighed when you realized that Cronus could never feel the same for you. You looked up and say Cronus looking down at you, you glanced up at him and laid in the bed, softly sighing as he sat down next to you. You let out a purr when he started petting your head softly. You smiled wide and nuzzled into his hand, before whining when he pulled his hand back and ran it through his hair, you always loved how cute his face is when he's doing that. You let out a quiet chuckle and just cling to him, wanting to tell cronus how important he is to you. He smiled at you and kissed your forehead, causing your whole face to become yellow. You then began to blush harder realizing you were still in your clothes from yesterday, now is a time you really wish Kurloz was here to help you not make a fool of yourself. You squeaked when he picked you up and kissed you, you're face looked like it was painted yellow from blushing so hard, and then things went black.

 

==>Cronus: freak out.

 

You cannot freak out because you already are freaking out. You picked up Mituna and tried to go back inside before you felt someone’s hand on your left shoulder.

 

“H3y crobro c4n 1 h4v3 my r4d boyfr13nd b3for3 you k1ll h1m pl34s3? Y34 th4nks.” Latula started to try and grab mituna, you growled and slapped her hand away.

 

“He's not your boyfriend he's your punching bag! Don't think I never noticed his bruises before! He told me all about your abuse on him.” you sat down mituna and slapped his abuser. “I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM EVER AGAIN!”

 

Latula growled and punched you. “1t’s not my f4ult h3 n3v3r l1st3ns.”

 

You pinned her down and punched her in her face. “HE CAN’T YOU FUCKER! HE’S DISABLED!”

 

You continued to punch her over and over again until you were pulled off of her.

 

==> Kurloz: hold Cronus back.

 

You held cronus back, activating your chucklevoodoos to try and calm him down, but he wasn't having it and started fighting back against you. In response you growled and kept him down as you started talking to him inside his head.

 

“Stop motherfucking hurting Latula Cronus. Or we will have to have a talk.” you sent a shock threw out his body as you held him down.

You saw Latula pick up Mituna and walk away, something in your gut has said you just made the worst mistake of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> So. You've made it this far, hope you liked it.


End file.
